Iceman Of Earth
by Sparkey.ssj3
Summary: A mysterious icy boy from mysterious unknown origins comes across our favourite alien crime fighting Trio, read as adventures, relationships and mysteries unfold as Ben, Gwen, their Grandpa Max and the newly found Akio push their way through an Alien and Crime infested summer break written by J3 and Haru Videl
1. Chapter 1

Iceman of Earth

Chapter One: A New Adventure

"Thanks Grandpa," yells the two joyful kids as they run into the neo-light light Arcade.

One, Ben Tennyson, a young and a troublemaker yet with a love for arcades and games.

Two, Gwen Tennyson, also young, however, not a troublemaker. A smart and well-mannered when sided with Ben.

The two kids went their separate ways finding and playing any games that danced on their taste buds or just flashed it's bright lights the most, but while on their separate journeys something quickly grasped their attention.

The two kids found a mass of kids and teenagers gathered around a Dance Dance Revolution machine watching the two players going head to head nothing out of the ordinary, however, the odd thing is the player playing seemingly moving at reaction times comparable to a UFC fighter leaving the other player to choke in defeat leaving the difference in their scores to grow ever bigger...until finally ...

"Player One wins!" exclamations the machine in its pre-recorded excitement.

"Darn it," says the second player slumping over.

The first player's score quickly crushes the leaderboard, the player one makes his way off from the platform, he wore a black undershirt with a crimson red hoodie and sky blue jeans with white and red striped shoes, also he wore a wristwatch its faceplate is now square instead of round and has a white and green colour scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass.

Gwen and Ben both attracted to the kid's attention, however, the two could never see beyond the crimson hood pulled over sealing his identity away.

Suddenly, the sound of distant glass breaking and the sound of cries echo outside the lonely arcade.

"Stop him! stop him!" shouts a store owner.

The crowd quickly gossiped about the man running by the window and plastic bag of money in his hand.

"Hey Ben, look at that," says Gwen pointing out that the hooded boy that started to run after the robber.

Ben stared in the direction of the hooded boy who escapes from the arcade, Ben followed the robber and the Hooded boy and Gwen quickly pounced to follow.

The chase rushed through the clear, sunny streets which quickly turned into the cluttered, dark alleyways until leading to a brick dead end.

"Damn, next time I should get a car," says the thief looking all over.

The thief turns around to see the crimson red hooded kid, but couldn't see the two others hiding behind a dumpster looking upon the current situation.

"What you want kid?!" shouts the robber staring him down.

"You to return what you have stolen, simple," says the hooded boy, letting only his right eye be the only visible feature upon his face.

"Ha, sorry kid but that will not happen, you see I never stole this money. Just earned it. Illegally," says the Robber.

The hooded kid moved a step closer to the robber which seems unaffected by the statement, but the hooded kid's stubborn shun through the dark.

"I repeat only once, return which you had stolen," says the hooded boy stepped closer once more.

"Or what…." says the Robber noticing the boy's hands which rested in the jeans pockets "you use that thing in your pocket."

The boy removed his hands revealing nothing but his watch; "it's not just my hands which you should watch."

The Robber quickly glanced around; "oh yeah, what's that?"

With wildly glancing and erratic eyes the Robber tried to find the source of the kid's confidence, the hooded kid pulled down the crimson hood down letting a beam of sunlight washes over a stripe of his face, he had slick back hair, narrow green calculating eyes but unlike most other child's his face didn't support a smile.

The kid slowly raised his hand pointing out his finger at the Robber, but it quickly pointed to the ground and like a child draw to bright colours the Robber's eyes slowly followed the finger's direction and slowly his eyes found the ground which wasn't the dark gloomy ground from before but something different...something ...shiny.

"What the?!" shouts the Robber glaring at his frozen feet.

"Trust me, it won't last for too long that is until they find you," says the boy returning his finger to his hand in a tight fist still pointing towards the Robber.

"The h-heck! you damn freak," spits out the Robber in a boiling rage.

"Say what you will. As long as you _Freeze _it will be alright," says the boy letting a sharp solid beam fire from his fist and landing onto the body of the Thief.

The Robber's body quickly plastered over in ice, freezing the body in the cold ice.

"Like I said, _Freeze_," says the kid turn around grabbing the bag of money.

Ben and Gwen quickly fell about crashing and sending cans flying around quickly attracting the eyes of the unhooded boy; "Who's there?"

Gwen was the first to step out from the hiding spot; "H-Hi, we saw you following the Robber and we just got interested."

"Gwen! What are you doing?" says Ben pouncing out from the shadows.

"Huh, just the two of you? Fine," says the boy wiping up his hood as he walks "Please take this to the shop owner."

The hooded boy passes the bag over to Gwen; "but what's your name?"

"You have no use for it, why do you desire it?" asks the boy.

"Why shouldn't we know the name of a friend?" replies Gwen.

"Friend. That is something that I haven't heard of for a while. But, I'll entertain you with that much as a reward for passing the money back to the belonger," says the boy "Akio, Akio Yuki."

"See you around, Akio," says Gwen letting Akio walk out into the shine of the streets.

"Goodbye...Friend," says Akio leaving the darkness.

Ben stood confused to the array in front of him; "Okay, someone explain what just happened to me."

"You idiot! Did you not listen at all," shoots Gwen with a sharp deadly look.

"What? He was talking old English to me," excuses Ben with a sweat beading down on his face.

"You idiot! Do you even know the difference?" shoots Gwen with a daggered glare.

Meanwhile, the hooded boy walks down the street thinking about the previous conversation, 'Friend?' the boy looks at his hand.

"Hey, you!" shouts a voice close by.

"Huh, what do you desire?" asks Akio looking towards the source, the kid from before in the arcade.

"A rematch, you beat me out of luck!" yells out the kid.

Akio couldn't help but smile.

However, another voice cut through the air; "not so fast, I call next game."

Akio is quick to find Ben waiting behind him with a grin; "I accept the challenge, now let's go around."

One song and dance later….

"Darn you...so...good," attempts Ben watching as Akio beats his high score once more.

"Sorry but your skills aren't worthy of my attention," says Akio turning his back to Ben.

"No, I have more skill. I'll teach you to underestimate me!" shouts Ben in one last cry of desperation.

Ben slowly leaves the stage as Akio tries to find his next opponent until…

"I'm next!" yells out Gwen taking Ben's place upon the stage.

"Alright, lady's choice," states Akio letting Gwen scroll through the list.

"Okay but don't hold back, I want to see what you have?" shoots Gwen with a smirk.

Akio takes his hood off with a smile; "You have my attention."

With a chosen song the two stare down before they start dancing as if they trained for years both in perfect sync and match to each other and the arrows on the screen.

With their spins and their steps, the game runs to a crashing end…."Draw!" shouts the game.

Both Gwen and Akio smile at the screen at the giant word; "Darn, so close," says Gwen.

"You did good," says Akio smile towards Gwen.

Ben jumps between the two; "Gwen Grandpa said it's time to go."

"Fine, see you later Akio," says Gwen jumping off the stage.

"Yeah, see you later," says Akio waving her off.

The two run out the arcade and towards their, Grandpa leaving Akio alone, so Akio decides it's time to clock in, he ventures out the arcade finding his trusty transport friend a Vespa.

It was a scooter type vehicle generally shorter in length and wider than other motorcycles. Its design allows for the rider to sit upright with their feet supported while still being protected from the wind by the front wing. The Vespa, in particular, has a unique steel unibody that gives it a sleek look. Akio's is a 1965 Vespa Super Sport 180 with a thicker unibody than most, a yellow and black seat, and a "P!" sticker on the front wing.

Akio grabs his black gloves and stretches it over his hands, he places his green goggles over his eyes and place a hard yellow helmet over his head, then placed himself on top of the scooter, in an instant he sets off on his journey on the black roads.

As the echos of his scooter rang through his ears, the scooter's wheels spin an unseeable amount of times. Until…

Akio spots a burning meteor falling to the ground but something was off, it wasn't normal. Akio couldn't put his finger onto but it was different, eyes were drawn to his watch and then it hit him, the same thing that happened to him is happening once again.

Suddenly, he takes off his scooter ignoring the motel in front of him, he zips through the park following the meteor before he loses it in the trees; '_damn it, I lost the thing. I hope no-one comes in contact with it.'_

Akio stops his scooter trying to find the disappearing meteor until he hears a loud thunderous crash, Akio is quick to run away the source finding a sudden scream of a certain someone he remembers.

Suddenly, a burst of green light erupted in the screams generally the direction of Ben.

"Ben!" screams out Gwen trying to find her cousin.

Akio jumped from the tree-line behind Gwen; "Gwen! Makes sure the fire doesn't spread. I'll get the idiot!"

Akio disappears into the entrance of reaching flames on the black bark.

Quickly, he sprints with heavy breath and rushing blood, his left-hand drops onto his right-clicking a button letting his watch pop up, he flicks through the different figures until stopping on a lizard looking one.

He slams down his hand exploding a green light around him, small spikes appeared around his face. He had three dorsal fins reaching down his back and white gills on the sides of his head. He wore white pants and a black open-front shirt with white cuffs. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand.

"Arctiguana!" he shouts letting the green light fade.

Akio runs on all fours towards Ben, Ben is quick to notice the fire and Akio; "What have I done? What the heck are you?!"

"Ben. It's Akio, I have a watch like you but I need you to work with me," says Akio pouncing in front of Ben.

"Okay okay, what do I need to do?" asks Ben frantically.

"Simple. Freeze," says Akio firing a solid beam of ice at ben stopping the pyroite in his tracks.

Akio quickly spun around freezing the area and stopping the fire from spreading, then out of the trees Gwen and her Grandpa step out; "What the h-heck are we looking at?"

Akio transformed back to his human form in a burst of green light; "nothing much, just an alien watch allowing anyone wearing it to transform into one of ten aliens."

"Okay, normal," says Gwen with wide eyes, "What about Ben?"

"No need to worry give him a few seconds," says Akio as a red light transforming Ben to normal.

"Well, he was right. At least," says the Grandpa.

Akio picked up the knocked out Ben; "By any chance, do you guys have any residences close by?"

A moment later…

Ben lays on a log sleeping as everyone else remains seated by a fire.

"So you say, that an alien watch allows you to become an alien for a bit?" asks Gwen leaning towards Akio.

"Yeah, but it seems to me and Ben have different sets of aliens," explains Akio.

Suddenly, the radio in the rust bucket sparked to life while someone shouts; "Help, HELP. can anyone hear me we're being attacked by a g-giant robot!"

"Time to go," says Akio jumping up.

"What are we gonna do?" asks Gwen.

"Stop it, I guess," says Grampa jumping.

Ben quickly woke up ready to go.

The four sprints through the forest as two small robots fly hot on their trail, Akio with a quick twist of the hand seals one in ice which falls and crushes the other while breaking itself.

"You can generate ice?" asks Grandpa.

"Yeah, making that one alien I have pointless but what can you do?" says Akio running with a heavy breath.

Suddenly, they enter a clearing with screaming people, Akio scans over the area finding the giant robot and people running around.

"I take that's this is Papa robot," says Ben slamming his hand onto the watch.

Ben transforms into a spikey crystalised alien, "Let's do this!"

Ben runs towards the robot ready to strike with his crystal fist.

Akio slams his watch becomes an alien which resembles a semi-armoured Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown.

Akio in a flash zips around the caravan parks grabbing people and placing at a safe distance all the while watching Ben.

However, a tree begins to fall catching Akio's attention seeing that Gwen frozen in fear was in its line of fire.

Instantly, Akio quickly grabbed Gwen and speed out of the way, while Gwen slowly began to relax in Akio's arms as he transformed to normal.

"Next time, try to move. Please," says Akio with a heavy seriousness in his voice.

"Yeah, I promise," says Gwen blushing with a bright red.

"Thanks, now for daddy robot!" says Akio creating an ice slope.

Speedy, Akio accelerates down the slope while flicking through his alien rooster before slamming on one.

Akio slowly becomes about an inch tall at full size. He has grey skin with a green circuit-like design on it. possessing green wings as well as one large, green cyclopean-eye.

"Ben distract him!" he shouts flying towards the giant robot.

"Roger dodger!" says Ben firing diamond spikes into the robot.

Akio manages to find a way into the robot and fast enough finds the CPU well what seems to be a CPU as this is alien technology.

"Goodnight robo-jerk," says Akio blasting a powerful green laser destroying the CPU and some of its circuit board in the bright green light.

The robot stops in place and crashes into the floor breaking into multiple pieces letting Akio easily get out and turn back to human.

Akio found Ben enjoying their victory.

"Nice work Tennyson," says Akio high-fiving Ben.

"Good work, sidekick," says Ben with a smile.

"Sidekick? If anyone's a sidekick it would be you," says Akio.

Later on…

"Wait! You don't have a place to live!?" shouts Gwen confused.

"Yeah, I don't have one," says Akio as Gwen leans in closer to Akio.

They sit at the table of the rust bucket while Ben and their Grandpa in up front, the Grandpa looks back at the two using the rear-view mirror; "I guess you're going to stay with us and Ben it seems like Akio will be able to teach you."

"I don't need a teacher!" exclaims Ben crossing his arms.

Akio smiles before looking back at Gwen; "So are you two brother and sister or what?"

"Cousins, I think I'd kill myself if I was his sister," says Gwen.

"It seems you're not that friendly with each other," states Akio looking at the two cousins.

"Yeah, he's an idiot," says Gwen narrowing her gaze on Ben.

"And she's a dweeb," says Ben frowning.

Akio sighs realising this will be one long trip.

* * *

The next day…

Akio was the first to wake up, he carefully got out of bed, showered, changed clothes and even made himself breakfast.

Also, he warmed up his body for the route of body aching exercises getting ready for the day ahead, consisting of push ups, sits ups, squats and a 10 km, after the exercises, he grabbed himself some homemade juice.

Thanks to the sizzling weather Akio removes his top to avoid catching fire, his chest was defined but had rugged scars etched into his flesh.

Gracefully, Akio falls to the floor enjoying the warm sunlight and relaxing winds that soothed his body; '_I should do this more often."_

"Hey, Akio you u-" starts Gwen before noticing Akio shirtless, which painted a wide red blush across her face.

Akio slowly notices Gwen staring at him; "What's up Gwen?"

It took a few moments for Gwen to come to her senses; "Y-yeah, I'm good. Just er wondering if you are up."

Akio lifted himself off the ground grabbing his skirt and pulls over his body in a swift motion, Gwen's blush disappears partly but she is also sad that she couldn't see more.

"Oohh, Gwen's got a crush," whispers Ben in her ear.

"Shut up dim-wit!" yells out Gwen pushing Ben.

"Alright, calm it down," says Grampa Max.

Akio hears the yells in the background while taking his scooter off the back of the rust bucket, slowly he sets up the scooter preparing it for the journey.

"Where you headed to?" asks Gwen with a tilted head and curious eyes.

"Back to the crash site, see if there are any leads," says Akio pulling his gloves over his hands.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" asks Gwen with a pleading smile.

Akio couldn't help but smile; "fine but you have to ask your grandpa."

"Already did, let's go," yells out Gwen jumping onto the scooter.

"Alright, alright but first," says Akio placing a light blue helmet on top of Gwen's head.

Akio joined Gwen on the scooter and the two sent off with a thunderous speed with Gwen strapping her arms around Akio for safety from being swung off the scooter, they zipped down the vast open burning roads with the small roar of the scooter.

Within a couple of hours, the zipping of the scooter eventually found the dense and pact forest from the previous day.

Slowly, they make their way through the dense foliage and tail leaning trees until they found the rough ground and dug up dirt with the leftover remains of the carrying pod of Ben's new Omnitrix.

"Alright, time to search for it," says Akio swiftly placing himself off the scooter.

Helps Gwen with getting off the scooter and take the helmet off; "So what we trying to find?"

"Anything that gives up a clue to where the heck this is from," explains Akio placing himself next to the pod.

Without warning, Akio's watch quickly sparked with a white light that flashes as a new alien is shortly added to the set.

"The heck was that?!" shouts Gwen quickly pouncing towards Akio.

"If I were to have a guess, the watch found foreign DNA and then so I guess it scanned the Alien into the set, I would test it out. However…" stated Akio looking through the watch.

"What do you mean?" says Gwen before an ear erupting radio static blow up.

"Gwen, Akio we have a problem. An oversized one!" shouts Ben through the radio static.

"Like he said, there's a problem," says Akio picking himself up.

"Let's go!" shouts Gwen running to the scooter.

Akio slams his watch taking the form one a black and white with green lines running through the alien, with the watch on its chest; "Time to upgrade."

Akio goops onto the scooter quickly transforming it into a look-alike of the alien but in scooter form.

"The heck!" shouts Gwen shocked and confused.

"Hang on, it's gonna be a little rough," says Akio as the scooter blasts off down the road.

Suddenly, Gwen attaches her hands on the handles of the scooter in an attempt to stay on the scooter as it soars down the blank lonely roads.

By the time the scooter reached Ben and Grandpa Max, it seems whoever they were chasing was riding a dinosaur down the streets.

Akio now back to his human form quickly joins grandpa max racing towards the dinosaur, Gwen however, didn't like this plan; "Akio! How about we don't drive towards the giant dinosaur!"

"No need to worry about the dinosaur it's a mile in front," says Akio putting the pedal to the metal.

"Akio please! You better have a plan!" shouts Gwen hanging on for dear life.

Akio steadies the scooter giving the leverage the move his hand off the handles and aims his hand at the giant dinosaur, Gwen tightened her grip in a fear response.

Suddenly, a frozen ice beam cut through the air and clamps onto the dinosaur's foot stopping it in the middle of the road, Akio stops the scooter and quickly flicks through his set of aliens before stopping on one.

"Guess it's time to turn up the heat," says Akio slamming his hand down blooming up in a green light as Akio takes the form of Heatblast, a flaming alien with red brimstone covering his body and the watch logo on his chest.

"Stay here, Gwen," says Akio using his flames to fly towards Ben, "Ben, I need you to clear the area while I blast the dinosaur."

Ben slams his watch quickly becoming XLR8 and zooms around picking and grabbing people taking them to the outer reaches of the blast zone.

Suddenly, Akio sets a blaze all around the dinosaur keeping it from running away, while a man upon the dinosaur wave his arms around.

However, the dinosaur took no damage not even a hint of burn upon its flesh.

"The doctor is controlling the decay of the dinosaur!" shouts Grandpa Max.

"Ben get ready to catch him!" shouts Akio blasting the Doc off the dinosaur.

Quickly, Ben grabs the Doc before he slams into the floor while Akio destroys the device keeping the dinosaur alive and soon the dinosaur collapses in a bundle of bones.

"What have you done?! That technology was revolutionary and would get my reward!" shouts the wrinkled Doctor.

"Doesn't that sound familiar," says Grandpa Max looking at Ben who only looks down.

Akio and Gwen sit at the Rust buckets table, Akio relaxes as Gwen types away at her laptop, Grandpa Max spots the two in the rear view mirror; "Akio what did you find at the crash site?"

"Nothing, just DNA for an alien no leads or clues," states Akio not paying any attention.

Ben quickly jumps out of his seat turning towards the two; "And you haven't tested this out yet! Come on Akio live a little."

"I've been living for eleven years, which isn't a little dim-wit," says Akio glancing at the young boy.

"Now, now play nice. I have a plan for us soon," states Grandpa Max with a wide grin.

"What's that?" asks Akio looking at the driver.

"How do you feel about fishing?" asks Grandpa Max letting the grin expand even more.

Akio couldn't help but smile at the idea of just having a day to relax, his smile quickly spread a red blush to Gwen's face while she rapidly steals glances from him.

End of Chapter One

Author's note:

Boom! We're back in working order!

No more annoying school for me (Sparkey) and with my friend's personal issues biting the dust we're back with more frequent posts.

Sorry for the delay and hope everyone enjoys their summer!

Signed -

-Sparkey and Haru Videl


	2. Chapter 2

Iceman of Earth

Chapter Two: Splash Time Fun

A cold relaxing breeze waved and flowed through the air while the sun hides behind the clouds but its heat still burns through and warms the small town lies beneath the clouds, the town was small and made a carefully crafted wood, the group descended on the dock.

"You guys ready to fish?" asks the jolly Grandpa Max.

Gwen recoiled in agony; "Yeah, no I'd rather stay here."

"Alright, what about you Akio?" asks Grandpa Max with a smile.

"No, I'll stay. Don't like the open water, especially if what Ben says is true," replies Akio with a reassuring smile.

"See Akio believes me, I swear I saw it," exclaimed Ben.

Grandpa Max sighs; "Alright Ben, why don't we just fish and forget about a sea monster."

"The boy says he saw a sea monster aye," says the fisherman on the boat leaning over the side.

"Yeah, it grabbed me, the thing was huge!" yells out Ben throwing his arms out to the side to exaggerate the size.

"Ya boy be right you know. I saw the thing as clear as day, as clear as you are," explains the fisherman.

"Are you sure you didn't just make it up," tries to rationalise Grandpa Max.

"Believe what you want to believe, I know the real truth but this truth is scarier than your belief," states the fisherman.

Soon enough, Ben and Grandpa Max hop onto the swaying boat which quickly set sail for the best fishing spot all the while Akio and Gwen sat side by side on the dock.

"You really believe Ben saw something?" asks the curious girl.

"Without a doubt, the ocean is massive it only makes sense," explains Akio looking over the lake.

Suddenly, a wall of water blasts onto the dock submerging the two in the water, Akio laches onto Gwen's wrist pulling her up towards the surface while their air is quick to run dry.

Thankfully, they broke through the surface and gasped for air, they turn and search for the source, seeing a dark shadow slowly float in the water.

"Okay time to go!" yells out Gwen making a break for the shore.

Akio glances at his watch while to sparks as if something new as just been added, Akio flicks through the set of aliens finding the new addition.

In a sudden burst of light, Akio appears as a red, mollusc-like alien. His eyes are green. Behind his legs and on the top of his arms are small spikes that are grey. On his shoulders and legs, there are black spots. On his hands, there are portholes. He has four fingers with claws on them and on each one of his feet, there is a grey spike. His lower torso is grey, with two spikes on the side of them.

"Hold on," states Akio grabbing Gwen.

With the power of hydro-powered blasts Akio and Gwen make in back to shore lickety-split, Akio places Gwen on the shore begin a burst of red light consumes him reforming him to human form.

"What now?" asks Gwen.

"Have you ever ice skated?" replies Akio seeing a lake monster attacking a silver boat in the distance.

"Not much, please don't tell me that…" says Gwen before Akio grabs her by the wrist.

"Yup, we're gonna skate across the lake!" yells out Akio.

Akio yanks Gwen along while beaming a beam of solid ice freezing their path in front of them, Gwen grasps Akio hand tighter and tighter as the wind begins to rush by like a zooming train; "Akio, How much longer!?"

Suddenly, Akio spins himself around Gwen all the while they race down the frozen track; "Gwen, I'm going to throw you and using this momentum, hopefully, you'll land on the ship!"

"That's a big no! A really big n-" shouts Gwen in horror before…

Quickly, Akio flings Gwen right past him, and onto the surface of the boat in front of the three fishermen.

"Erm, hi, we should probably grab all your stuff and get to the other end of the ship," states Gwen with an awkward smile.

The confused ship mates nod with widened eyes and begin dragging and grabbing all their stuff and quickly transport it and themselves to the other side.

Meanwhile, Ben with supersonic speed attacks the lake monster, instantly Akio blasts the monster covering its slimy body, Akio rapidly swung by the monster creating icy paths on the surface of the lake.

With both Ben and Akio's attempts to force the monster back into the depths and thankfully the monster stubbornly retreats back to where ever it wishes, leaving both Akio and Ben to huff and puff with a heavy stream of breath.

"Jeez, that monster is a heck of a fish," says Ben with a flash of red light.

"Time to go," states Akio grabbing Ben and making his way towards the boat.

Akio flings Ben onto the boat he had left, Akio quickly made his way back to Gwen to pick her up from the fish lovers boat, however….

"Where is she!?" shouts Akio towards the three fishermen.

"Sorry kid, but when she told us to move to the other end of the boat and when the monster ran off she was gone," explains one of the three fishermen.

"Don't play with me! You better start spilling your guts or I'd don't for you," threatens Akio raising his fist.

"Calm down, maybe she just left to go back to the docks," states a fisherman trying to calm Akio down.

"Listen pal, you either tell where you hid her or I'll. Kill. Every. One. Of. You. Now tell me," Akio steps forward grabbing the fisherman by the neck which agitated the others.

Akio noticing the situation throws back the fisherman with a thud standing down the rest of the fisherman.

Akio reluctantly turns back moving towards the side of the boat but quickly notices a carte with a slight gap in the lid poking and prodding at Akio's attention; "What's in the box?"

"Nothing more than lunch, why?" replies the fisherman.

"Like hell, its just lunch, now you better start telling the truth or I'll start beating it out of you," yells out Akio.

"Alright, we'll let you have a look," says the leader of the group.

Akio rips the lid off throwing it to the side, he spots a giant slimy ball with vein-like structures, Akio scanned the object until…

Suddenly, a quickly painful crash-landed on the back of Akio's head instantly sending him to the ground, before Akio lost conscious he heard one voice state; "Another one, how many kids are gonna find out about this?"

The voice quickly became distant while Akio's eyes slowly closed slipping into unconsciousness.

Suddenly, Akio woke up with his arms tied up to the ceiling leaving him hanging by his arms, Akio's eyes raced around the dark wooden room, he found a large computer desk of him with a window above the desk and a door to his left.

Akio quickly struggled to try to force the tie to break but all attempts were useless.

"Can you keep it quiet," says a familiar voice.

Akio twist around noticing Gwen close by; "So they got you too."

"No, I just love being hanged up in the middle of nowhere," sarcastically states Gwen.

A man with a silver swimsuit, the same guy from before on the fish-lover boat; "The both of you can shut up, I'm trying to get work done."

"What by collecting the lake monster's eggs? Have you ever watched a movie before it never goes your way!" yells out Gwen turn towards the sliver swimmer.

"Girly you can't talk hanging from the ceiling," states the leader of the gang.

"How 'bout you let me down and I won't stuff you full of fish guts," threatens Gwen.

"Gwen, stop threatening the man who which literary got our lives hanging on a short thread," states Akio.

"It seems this kid is the smartest one of the two, what might be your name?" asks the leader.

"Akio, you?" replies Akio with a glare.

"Mine is Jonah, the last name you'll ever hear," says the leader name Jonah.

Suddenly, another voice breaks out calling for Jonah, he quickly leaves from the room.

Akio waits until the man's footsteps disappear to act; "Time to bust out of here!"

"And how we are gonna do that?" replies Gwen with a questionable glare.

"I need you to hit my watch to transform," states Akio.

"How?" asked Gwen with curiosity.

"You'll need to latch onto me and use whatever to hit my watch," explains Akio.

Gwen quickly sighs realising it's the only way; "Fine, let's do it."

Gwen begins to swing back and forth towards Akio, she slowly speeds up and shortens the distance between the two until suddenly, she manages to wrap her legs around Akio's waist keeping the two together, Gwen tied to use her hands but they remained restricted by the chain.

"Use your mouth and hurry up someone is coming back," states Akio.

As told Gwen uses her mouth to pop up the watch, Akio notices the footsteps closing in one them; "Okay slowly flick through the aliens until I say stop and then slam down."

Gwen slowly browsers through the alien set until Akio gives the signal and then Gwen instantly slammed down on the watch creating a bright green light.

Akio transformed into a werewolf like alien with grey fur, a long flowing mane, and a large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. The inside of his mouth was green. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his lower stomach.

Akio easily broke out the chains and slashed at Gwen's chain setting her free.

However, as the two prepare to leave until someone runs into the room with a sub-machine gun in hand, the man soon realised what's in front of him; "What the hell are you?!"

Suddenly, Akio slashed at the man's gun cuting it into multiple pieces, the man slowly looked at his broken gun and slowly back up towards the giant wolf, his jaw dropped as his eyes widen and pupils dilate.

"Not so tough are you," says Akio in a deep rough voice.

Quickly, the man collpased out of pure shock which flooded his brain like a tideall wave.

"Huh, who knew that giant werewolf aliens are scary?" Gwen states sarcasticly.

"Let's go," says Akio picking Gwen up and placing her on his back.

Automatically, Akio falls to take a wolf-like stance, he takes off running through the wooden structure until…

"Grandpa Max?" questions Gwen.

"Akio, Gwen, It's nice to see you but I think we need to leave," quietly says Grandpa Max.

Grandpa Max runs alongside Gwen riding Akio until the got to the structure's surface seeing Ben as Ripjaws fighting Jonah with the lake monster battling for the eggs, Akio places Gwen on the ground and picks himself up onto his hind legs; "Stop the shipment and the guards. Me and Ben will deal with the eggs and Jonah."

Akio pounces onto the robot mech tearing at the metal like paper.

"The heck is that thing?!" shouts Jonah trying to shake Akio off.

"Ben grab the eggs. Now!" shouts Akio forcing Ben into action.

Suddenly, Ben grabs the eggs and quickly dives into the lake which quickly grabbed the monster's attention. All the while Akio slowly breaks away at the mech, until…

Forcefully, Jonah smashes the arm of the mech against Akio sending him crashing into the floor; "Hahaha, time to die wolf boy."

Jonah raises the arm of the mech to place Akio in his line of sight, Jonah fires off two small missiles following and tracking Akio.

However, Akio never moved but only stood there waiting for the missiles to come closer and closer until…

Suddenly, Akio's wolf-like mouth split in four and a supersonic sound is quickly shot from the wolf's mouth stopping the missiles dead in the air and drops to the ground with a thud.

"Do you feel lucky. Punk?" asks Akio as his wolf mouth slowly becomes whole once more.

Jonah couldn't answer but only turns tail and tries to make a run for it.

Effortlessly, Akio lunges over Jonah and lands in front of him with little sound; "Where do you think you're going?"

Once more, Jonah tries to run but Akio's supersonic sound waves tears the mech right off of Jonah leaving only him left, Jonah keels down in front of Akio and claps his hands together he begins in a pleading tone; "P-please let me go, I'll change my ways. I swear just let me go."

Akio approaches Jonah positioning his face in front of Jonah; "Sorry, but I can't comply."

Suddenly, Akio cliches his claw-like hand and smashes his fist dead centre of Jonah's face sending him into unconsciousness, Akio ties Jonah up with the rest of the knocked out crew which both Gwen and Grandpa Max knocked out.

In a burst of red light, Akio reformed back to his human form, Gwen and Max smiled at their hard work while the police slowly approach the scene; "I called it a good day of hard work."

Gwen leaned towards Akio's ear to whisper a threatening message; "Ever speak of what happened when we were tied up, I'll tie you up and leave you hanging."

"Never dreamed of it," says Akio with a slight smirk.

The three quickly noticed Captain Shaw rowing a small wooden boat towards the three with a smiling grin; "I found one of the babies of the krakken and it's all mine!"

Quickly, the three notice the hanging fishnet with Ripjaws inside until a burst of red light reforms Ripjaws back to Ben's normal appearance.

"I believe you caught a symptom of mistaken identity," points out Grandpa Max.

Captain Shaw turns to Ben with an immeasurable amount of confusion; "I could have sworn it was a krakken baby."

Gwen and Grandpa Max exploded into laughter all while Akio grins.

"Now what's next on the to do this?" asks Gwen with curiosity.

"We're going to visit your Auntie Vera," says Grandpa Max carelessly.

Ben instantly cried out in horror confusing everyone.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Iceman of Earth

Chapter Three: Stranger Things this way

It was a warm day on the side of the long road, thankfully Akio, Ben and Gwen manage to dodge the burning sun thanks to the ice shop on the road, as Ben and Gwen chat about whatever, Akio stood silent leaning on the wall looking out onto the dusty plains that seem to cover the land like a sheet.

He glanced at Grandpa Max, well not his grandpa but he refuses to be called anything else by the black-haired boy, his emerald eyes found themselves wandering around until finding two-man storming up to Grandpa Max and throwing him to the side letting a dust cloud fly into the sky.

Akio sighed pulling up his hood and with a sideways glance turns to Ben and Gwen; "Stay inside, it's gonna get a bit frosty."

"So cool!" murmurs Gwen with Ben crossing his arms and pouting saying; "I can do that too."

With the ding of the doorbell, Akio stands to the side of bodybuilder like man, Akio slowly approaches the man placing his hands to his pockets and keeping his head down letting the shade cover his face.

Suddenly, he bumps into the man's side who turns around with a glare and gritting teeth; "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Cooling off," murmurs Akio as the man begins to grind his teeth.

"SAY IT LOUDER!" he shouts raising a fist.

"Cool off!" says Akio louder as he sidesteps the massive fist.

Quickly, Akio pulls out his hands revealing fists coated in ice, the man isn't fast enough to keep up with the boy's incredible speed only managing to spot the boy's right eye that gave off an icy stare.

Akio slams his right fist into the man's gut letting an ice coat begin spreading, with his second punch he smashes his fist across the man's jaw, letting his shouts freeze silent.

Instantly, Akio whips his leg around letting it crashing into the back of the man's knee sending him crashing to the floor before he is fully sealed in ice.

Akio sighs at the disappointing display the man showed him, he could of at least fought back.

"What did you do to my cousin!" shouts the skinny man with a thick southern accent.

The skinny man pounces from his trunk to reveal a shotgun already locked and loaded, in a split second Akio throws his hand into the air aiming for the skinny man's torso before five shards of ice freeze into existence.

"What the heck is that?" says the puzzled man before being slammed into the ground by the ice shards.

Just like the other man, the skinny guy was frozen to the ground unable to escape from the icy grasp.

However, Gwen lunges onto Akio's side; "You're. So. Cool!"

A sweat droplet forms on Akio's forehead, Grandpa Max begins to call the cops and Ben pouts in the corners still saying; "I could have done that."

The group return to the RV to continue on the journey down the seemingly never-ending dusty road, Ben and Grandpa Max sat in front as Gwen and Akio sat across each other at the table.

As Ben complained about seeing his Auntie, Akio couldn't help but remember what his 'Auntie' said.

Akio was only five at the time when his powers manifested in school during class.

Akio was being chased by an army of fangirls on the playground when he unknowingly falls into the pool of chlorinated water but suddenly he lands onto a slab of ice which formed around him not just shocking him but everyone looking on.

Later at home, his auntie sat him down at the kitchen table as she crouched down in front of him, explaining that he's special and that his parents love him but are on the run so that's why he's there.

Suddenly, Akio is snapped out of his memory as Gwen begins to poke him; "Hey sleepy, there are mentions of you all over the internet and even videos."

"Sloppy," said Akio looking at the webpage of videos which all stared him as the main character.

"Don't be so hard on you're self, after all, it's cool to see that people are noticing that you're doing something to protect people," says Gwen with sparkling eyes and a smile.

Akio grunts in response looking over the comments of the videos and the web articles, one reading as; "The Winter Dragon, a brave soul using his powers to fight those who think themselves above the law!" Akio's eye twitches at this author's overflowing eagerness.

Gwen takes back her laptop and resumed scrolling through the links and text that told their stories of spotting this mysterious man.

"Would they be disappointed?" asked Akio out loud without realising.

"WHAT?! Hell no, I mean you're a real superhero!" says Gwen not realising the question was for the people that watch his videos or read his stories but for his parents that he never met.

The RV suddenly stops throwing the unaware Akio across the table and into Gwen, the two falls to the floor with Akio on top of Gwen, unaware to Akio, Gwen blushes wildly just a few centimetres away from Akio's face. Akio pushes himself off the floor holding out his hand for Gwen; "Sorry, I didn't realise we were stopping."

"N-no, it's fine," says Gwen as the blush deepens in colour.

Noticing an opportunity to torment his cousin, Ben leans forward whispering into Gwen's ear; "Ooohhh, somebody's in love."

This quickly started a shouting match between the two as Akio exited the RV looking around the clean town. The unusual clean town.

Grandpa Max walked towards the front door with Ben, Gwen and Akio following close behind, the four stood at the door in silence for a second until the door opened revealing Ben's and Gwen's Auntie Vera, a woman matching grandpa max's size, puffy silver hair, a purple shirt, a pearl necklace and a dark purple skirt.

She begins pulling both Ben's and Gwen's cheeks to unhuman portions until meeting Akio with a puzzled look; "And who might this young charmer be?"

"A friend of the family's," responds Grandpa Max swiftly giving Akio the hint that he's a good liar at least.

"Oh my, you must be with Gwen then since Ben can't be around people that can rival him in looks," says Vera, leaving Akio confused with a stare which read "Help me."

Eventually, they found themselves at the table with Grandpa Max and Vera sharing stories from the past, with Gwen being the only one caring as both Akio and Ben share a look of boredom, this being the only thing they agree on besides beating criminals up.

Akio managed to worm his way from the old people's death grasp and found himself wandering the streets throwing a ball of ice up and down catching it in one hand; 'There isn't anything to do besides train here. And I can't even do that with the army of peeping toms watching my every movement.' he thought to himself.

Thankfully, he finds a small patch of grass to lay down and for at least a bit, catch his breath, his heavy eyelids slowly take control and force Akio into a comfortable sleep. Until…

Akio feels something slimy stretch it's self across his left arm feeling the goopy substance form around his arm, his eyes snap open to find a light green blob covering his arm.

Instantly, Akio freezes his arm and the goop before it shatters into a million pieces before melting away into the grass, with that Akio thought it's best to enlist the other's help and he broke into a sprint down the streets spotting the blobs from the corner of his eye darting in and out of dark alleyways and corners.

Akio slips through the front door making his way to Gwen's side to whisper; "This place has an alien infestation. Get Max, I'll get Ben."

Gwen nods before moving towards Grandpa Max, Akio manages to catch Ben who seems happy at the mention of aliens, the four met up out on the lawn with Akio quickly spilling everything he knows about the alien creature.

"So we need to find out where this thing lives and kill it!" shouts Ben with a smile.

Gwen facepalms; "It's not that easy. Where would its base even be?"

"I don't know," shrugs Ben letting Gwen stare at him thinking 'how on Earth am I related to him?'

"We should split up into two teams," says Grandpa Max with a smile; "Since there are two people with the ability to transform into aliens they'll be on different teams. Gwen and Akio will search for the alien base, Me and Ben with weed out any alien here."

Everyone nods before walking in opposite directions based on their teams, Akio and Gwen walked side by side on the street; "We should keep the outline before anything else."

Akio nods in agreement, the two begin making a B-line towards the edge of the retirement home complex while glancing around to see any clues or hints to where the gooey aliens may be hiding out.

After a while, Akio sighs as this is his third loop around the damned compound and they found nothing yet, not even a slight hint to where they might have decided to go, the two stop at the entrance.

"I'd thought we would have found something by now," complains Gwen.

Akio grunts in response as he strokes his chine thinking it over; 'If they're not outside of the compound, then we need to think about how would they infiltrate such a place, nothing on the sides, nothing above then what? Wait underneath?!'

"Gwen, we need to find an area of the ground which sounds hollow," says Akio glancing around.

"Errr, Akio the ground isn't hollow," says Gwen with a sweat droplet on her forehead.

"I know but if the aliens feel safe jumping through shadows they must feel safe in general meaning that their home base is nearby and it's not on the sides or above then it's gotta be underneath," explains Akio looking around the surface of the roads trying to spot any subtle difference.

Gwen nods and the two begin tapping at random parts of the path and road trying to find something hollow, however.

Suddenly, the two lookups to find an army of old people swarming the streets like a flood, Akio initially stands ready to fight the army until realising Gern by his side and that he can't just stand and fight or else she'll get frozen too.

Quickly, Akio rotates and slams down his watch letting his body stretch out becoming like a massive dog, Wildmutt.

Instantly, Akio pounces through the army cutting through them like butter, he slices and slashes with his claws as he charges straight through the crowd until reaching the other side, in a flash of brilliant green light Akio takes his normal form and with a small smirk he freezes the entire road which freezes the goo's legs not letting a single escape.

Thankfully, Akio's plan to attract all the aliens to one spot and then freeze them without Gwen being caught in the crossfire worked.

Akio's tired eyes quickly fall upon the one loose alien stumbling towards Gwen, Akio bursts into a sprint sliding across the ice floor in front of him, he quickly fires a volley of icy shards slicing through the puddle of goo, forcing it backwards but having done no damage, Akio creates a small shield of ice and slams into the goo sending it flying backwards before throwing a few more ice shards to nail him into the ground and freezes it there.

"I guess they ere on to us," says Gwen walking over to Akio.

Suddenly, the icy floor broke sending the two down into a dark cavern underneath the road, Akio slams into the rocky floor before having Gwen slam onto his back and he is pretty sure his spine is now in two.

With a quick sorry from Gwen the two try and make their way through the dark tunnel, eventually, they find a large glowing cave with multiple egg-like structures with the old people inside.

"W-What are they doing?" asks Gwen.

"Maybe their harvesting humans for batteries, like the matrix," says Akio poking the soft tissue of the egg-like things.

"Yeah, but humans don't produce that much of electricity," states Gwen turning to Akio.

"That's why the matrix was science-fiction and not just science," replies Akio creating a blade of ice on his hand.

"What are you doing? we don't know if that can cause serious damage," says Gwen jumping in front of Akio.

"If we don't do something, they might be permanently stuck here for the rest of what's left of their lives," says Akio moving out the way and slices through soft tissue letting some liquid flood out as he cuts farther in.

Gwen sighed helping Akio rip the person out from the egg, Akio twists his watch and slams it down morphing him into a giant turtle, Terraspin.

Instantly, Akio began to slice at the eggs while fly letting him free everyone in a matter of seconds, as the familiar green light embraces him and forcing him back into his human form, the two begin carrying them out noticing that a few blobs slurp past and towards the ship as a low hum begins to shake the cave causing some rocks to crash on the fall missing Gwen and Akio by only a few inches.

The two find themselves watching the ship disappear into space, both sigh before high-fiving for a good job, they walk back towards Max and Ben also high-fiving them, the group thankfully make their way back to the RV, Akio slumps in the chair at the table letting the flood of sleep flow through him.

However, the RV stops sending him across the table again but this time landing next to Gwen who just gives him a sympathetic smile.

"Alright lazy bones," announces Grandpa Max with no clear target; "We're gonna put your body to work."

Akio tries to push the sand from his eyes out, he walks outside finding himself in the middle of a timber shop or what Grandpa Max stole from it, Akio's eye twitches at the thought of having to do whatever crazy idea Grandpa Max cooked up just after waking up.

The timber formed a long obstacle course, with about five different areas, Akio looks over at Grandpa Max eagerly waving him over, Ben crosses his arms with a smirk; "You see, I'm too good for this thing."

"Don't worry Ben, you get your turn next," says Max with a smile and a pout from Ben.

Akio stands just behind the start line with Grandpa Max explaining the rules but also that he's timing the boy as well.

"On your mark...Get set...GO!" shouts Grandpa Max.

Suddenly, Akio bursts into a sprint which a cloud of ice forming around his hands ready for anything.

Instantly, a row of targets pop up from the ground leaving Akio to blast the target's with ice shards that seem to miss the centre just by a few centimetres, he's legs began to shake at the sudden sprint that surprised them.

However, Akio stopped at the start of the next area. Flaming Cactus.

He sighs quickly freezing everything in sight, leaving Gwen to give a puzzled look to Grandpa Max; "Was he meant to do that?"

"He was meant to dodge through them but it seems he was other plans," says Grandpa Max.

Quickly, Akio found his self standing in the next area was surrounded in flames with what looks to be a burning structure with Gwen tied up, wait. Why is Gwen tied up? Akio turns to Grandpa Max who shrugs; "It's the area where you need to save the citizen, this helps you to improve..."

Akio ignored Grandpa Max long speech as he tries to make his way towards Gwen but his route is quickly cut off and with the flames almost reaching Gwen. it's time to think fast.

He twists his watch and slams down take the form of Ditto with the height of an average human child. He has white skin, a black and white head and face, and black shoulders. Ditto's hands are large with 4 digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has three fin-like growths on his head, and also gem-like orbs on his arms and three button-like gems on his waist.

He begins to clone himself letting the other clones throw Akio across the area, letting him land safely in front of Gwen and a flash of green light turns to normal, unties her and begins his seemingly endless sprint once more.

Which is where he finds his last change, a swimming pool. Just great more water, Akio couldn't help the twitch in his eye or the shiver that ran laps around his body, Akio bites his lip as he starts ice skating across the lake before his ice begins to run out. Damn, he used too much energy before, with a quick slap of the hand, Akio turns into XLR8 which lets him dash across the lake and over the finish while he transforms into his human form.

"Great work!" says Grandpa Max looking at the stopwatch; "and with five minutes to spare."

Akio slumps over panting like a dog with a waterfall of sweat leaking from his face, Gwen pants him on the back with a smile.

Thankfully, Akio can sit done and watch Ben as he trips and falls all over the obstacle course managing to mess up some areas before finishing with five seconds to spare.

Ben pants with trying to say; "Not...Fair...He has…Powers!"

Akio rolls his eyes letting his head fall back onto the grassy pillow, Akio lets his breathing calm down before throwing himself into the shower with Grandpa Max saying that it's time for a reward, whatever that's meant to mean with him Akio doesn't know.

Eventually, the group found themselves at the local beach which was the first time Grandpa Max's rewards did feel like a reward, huh weird.

Ben began using his aliens to do what even he wanted, whatever made him look cool he did it which Akio can only let his eye twitch, speaking of Akio, he wore black shorts with red lining but also his jacket, he stood just on the shoreline, barely in reach by the ocean's grasp.

Gwen managed to creep up of Akio whispering; "Don't like the ocean?"

Suddenly, Gwen pushes Akio facefirst into the shallow water only for him to freak out waving his arms about until freezing an area around him, leaving Gwen to say; "You don't like the ocean."

To Akio's pleasure, Ben fires a perfect headshot with a water gun; "Sorry, I couldn't resist such a massive target."

Gwen sprinted for her gun while Akio took his time walking over to pick one up for himself, the three start a massive gunfight with Akio unable to hide the small smile that's painted across his face.

However, as Gwen is cornered by both Ben and Akio, leaving her to run into the water but a slimy limb slaps itself around Gwen's waist and lifts her in the air with her screaming in resistance.

Akio and Ben snap their head towards Grandpa Max who's sound asleep with the screams and shouts of everyone else on the beach in the background, Ben begins to wildly glance around thinking for a way to save the day.

Akio sighs and closes his eyes analysing the situations before reopening his eyes; "Ben, yous XLR8 to get everyone out of here, I'll make sure this monster gets iced."

"Fine but stop with the ice puns!" he shouts slamming his watch and taking out with a sandstorm following him.

Slowly, Akio throws his hood over his head before cracking his knuckles.

Instantly, he runs towards the ocean freezing a platform for him to jump on, he throws quick sharp shards stabbing into the monster who is only annoyed at the young boy, Akio begins to dodge the smashing of the monster's many tentacles by creating a small platform for him to jump onto before doing it against so he can slip through the monster's attacks.

"AKIO! HELP!" screams Gwen not enjoying the view.

Akio is quick to realise that his small compact attacks won't do anything, he has to go big or go home, he only has enough energy for one big freeze.

Quickly, Akio takes a deep breath before lunging towards the monster and freezing a square kilometre of the ocean's surface freezing the monster entirely, Akio watches as the monster's eye stares at Akio with fear, all that it is able to see his Akio's right eyes which pours out killer intent, Akio's right fist is covered in ice before he smashes his fist right through the monster killing it in one punch.

Gwen screams as she falls into Akio's arms, still screaming.

"Errr. Gwen?" says Akio looking at Gwen while trying to hide his face from the crowds.

Thankfully, Gwen stops as she realises that she isn't tied up in a slimy tentacle, the two glances around at the happily cheering crowds some even shouts; "It's the Winter Dragon."

Gwen blushes as she and Akio become the centre of attention, Akio walks across the frozen walkway and back on the beach, Akio lets Gwen jump from his arms and slightly tense up from either being wet and cold or just the shock of being a monster's toy thing.

However, to Akio's surprise, Gwen quickly turns to him giving him a small peck on the cheek before retreating to the RV blushing wildly, Ben makes a hand gesture to show his disgust.

Akio sighs as a small red tint tries to make its way across his cheeks, he taps the place she kissed before trying to find something to dry off with.

Then a kid runs up to Akio's side with a printed photo of Akio while fighting crime once; "Could you please sign this Mr Dragon."

"Just Winter Dragon please," says Akio wiping the pen across the paper before he makes a B-line back to the RV hoping to avoid any and all human contact.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Iceman of Earth

Chapter Four: The Hunt is on

We stand in the middle of the burning desert watching as Ben fight against another one of Grandpa Max's obstacle course uses diamond head to shoot a brigade of crystal shards letting them slice and stab anything in the way.

Grandpa Max shouts at Ben to get him to focus, instead Ben does the opposite.

Suddenly, shards of crystal come flying towards both Akio and Gwen leaving Gwen to duck as Akio freezes the crystals in mid-air letting fall to the fall and shatter; "You alright Gwen."

"Thanks to you," says Gwen with a cheerful smile.

Ben crossed his arms; "Hmph, show off," before getting slammed in the face by a tyre.

The group slowly walk back into the RV setting off down the road once more letting Gwen and Akio sit next to each other at the table while Ben sat across the table while Grandpa Max forcing his attention of Ben; "You have to take things more seriously, that thing on your arm isn't a toy to mess around with."

"Come on, you all seen me in action. I'm the best in town!" yells Ben only to have Gwen laugh.

"I'm pretty sure that honour goes to Akio," snickers Gwen.

"I can beat the chill freak," complains Ben crossing his arms.

"I'm right here," states Akio.

"Eventually, you'll get your butt kick Ben and I'll be there to see it," says Gwen resting her chin on her hand with an occasional glance to Akio.

"Dream on geek face," says Ben leaning in.

However, the rust bucket began to crackle and stop on the side of the road, with Max quickly finding the problem. A shard of crystal sliced through the gas tube.

Ben, Gwen and Akio decide to walk around the boredom factory-like building, Akio walked around with an ice umbrella spotting Ben messing around with Gwen using Ghost-freak until a giant metal alien erupts from the ground, with spider-like legs and a humanoid body.

Akio watches as Ben is tossed around the room until when Ben is shot across the room, Akio sprinted into the factory just as Ben times out.

"Not even worth the-" says the alien until spotting Akio; "You're the dangerous one."

"You can call me that," Akio responds as frozen air leaks off his hands while some come from his mouth in his breaths; "I bet you want the watch. How about I show why I have it."

Akio hand slide out of his pocket and onto his right wrist and began to flick through aliens before stopping on one looking up to the alien; "I'll show you my favourite one."

Suddenly, in a flash of bright green light, Akio begins to change as his body stretches and grows muscle until revealing grey fur, a long flowing mane, and a large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. The inside of his mouth was green, he wears a green suit, collar and green wristbands. He now has four claws instead of three. He now has a green tongue and a white belt. His Omnitrix symbol is located on the collar above his fur.

"Go on Akio, teach him a lesson!" Shouts Gwen helping Ben up.

Quickly, Akio charges into the alien faster than he could react and sliced off two legs letting the alien began to fall, Akio's muzzle begins to separate into four sending out a beam of ultrasonic sound cracking the alien's outer shell but causes a series of loud cracks within the outer suit sending it crashing to the floor.

In a flash of red light, Akio reverts back to normal; "Huh, he wasn't that bad to deal with."

Akio walked over to Gwen taking her place carrying Ben back to the RV, with it fixed they begin to they sit back down with a sigh.

"At least that's over," says Gwen looking out of the window.

However, the sound of cutting metal rings out above their heads, they quickly snap their heads to the source finding another alien who is tearing through the top of the rust bucket, Akio fires an army of ice shards sending him flying off the rust bucket.

The rust bucket began to stop again and the group turn to the rear-view window finding the black-suited alien climbing to its feet, Akio was the first to burst out of the RV finding an old mine to their left; "Quick over there, I got him."

Akio lets the blue-chilly air surround him; "By the way, I've been working on a little something in my free time. I call it Blizzard."

Slowly, the alien is trapped within the icy mist which begins to freeze the alien slowly as it spreads across its body.

But the suit began to heat up and melt the ice leaving Akio to summon a thin needle of ice and send to slicing through the alien's suit destroying the heat regulator which lets the ice consume the black-suited alien.

Akio ran back to the group finding the spider-like metal alien has resurfaced in front of the, Ben's watch is still red leaving Akio the only option of fending off the alien alone, he slams his watch one more time sending him into a new transformation, he now has yellow and black fur, along with grey fingers and toes. He now has four fingers instead of five. He also now has two bolts on the side of his wrist instead of the back of his hands. He has green eyes with black pupils and yellow lightning bolt-shaped horns. He also has a green belt where the Omnitrix symbol is located. Shocksquatch.

Akio charged into the alien grabbing both if it's hands and slammed it against the wall, Akio snaps to the group; "Time to get out of here, eh?" he says in a strong Canadian accent which freaked him out.

The group ran out of the mines leaving Akio to wrestle with the alien as he begins to shock it, slowly the alien stopped moving and talking, slumped over on the ground letting smoke come off of it.

When Akio makes it out of the mine shaft back in his normal form he finds the black-suited alien chasing the group who seem to be on a tram-like system, with no way to get across and his ice out of commission, Akio watches as the black-suited alien tosses Ben around in his diamond head alien before knocking him into a wall.

However, another suited alien joins the fight grabbing Akio in his left hand before knocking the others out and grabbing Ben before zooming through the mineshaft until they reach a long abandon town and then he throws the two down into the ground.

"Out of all the people on this planet the Omnitrixies had to fall into your hands!" shouts the alien.

"Hey, I've been using this the best way I could and I have been kicking alien butt," fires back Ben.

"You can't stop and think, preferring to go in blind! How would you know how to use Omnimatrix," says the alien before turning to Akio; "You, on the other hand, know how to use the Omnitrix but refuse to rely on it and even ignore this one when you could have worked together to beat those two."

"Hn, I don't care what you think, I've been helping people out so has Ben I don't think it's matters how we do it more of that we actually did it," Akio says slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Sadly, you are right about that. Helping people but the Omnitrix is coming with me to get you removed from it. So it can be used effectively," he says walking closer to Ben.

Quickly, Ben began slashing at the suited alien until eventually he is thrown into the ground, the alien reveals itself to be part of Diamondhead's race; "It's scary how you can't use my races strengths or even know their weakness."

"You're me," says Ben standing up leaving Akio to facepalm.

"No, I'm part of a proud warrior race you are just a brat," says the alien before Ben transforms into his normal form.

He grabs Ben and looks over to where is hoverboard dropped, however, nothing was there and then from the shadows came the two aliens, the spider-like one seems to have fixed the cracks in his armour but his voice is raspy and crackles, the black-suit one is stiff and still frozen in a few small places.

"Sorry bud, but we want the Omnitrix and we got insurance," says the spider-like one revealing that the black-suit on has a hold of Gwen and Grandpa Max.

Quickly, the spider one began firing at the three of them leaving the diamond head guy to grab both Akio and Ben while jumping throw the building.

"We have to help them! Their my family!" yells out Ben with Akio nodding beside him.

"No, the only option is to secure the Omnitrix by getting my hoverboard and leaving this planet. Stay here," he says before walking out in the open.

"Damn it," Akio whispers realising that his ice has fully come back.

"We have to work together," says Ben turning to Akio leaving him surprised.

"You're right, for them, we can't afford not to work together," says Akio walking besides Ben.

"You got a plan?" asks Ben glancing at his Omnitrix ready to go.

"Now, I do," says Akio twist his Omnitrix giving Ben a small smile.

Suddenly, the spider-like alien bursts into the room finding only Akio in his Blitzwolfer alien; "only one of you? That's not gonna be enough this time."

Quickly, Akio charged at the alien slashing at him but never hitting him always missing by a few inches as the robot laughs he is suddenly forced through the wall instantly stopping dead in his tracks.

Akio grabs Ben from the robot in his Grey Matter alien; "Alright Ben, now just do the same to the other alien."

"Throw me!" yells Ben.

Instantly, Akio throws Ben onto the other alien which lets Akio charge at the black-suit alien distracting him from Ben as he slowly dismantled the alien's suit leaving him unable to move so he slams into the ground.

Akio reverts back to normal and quickly freezes the aliens so they can't try anything else, the diamond head guy slowly got up with a smile; "That's pretty good for children."

"Nah, we just worked together and there ain't no alien stronger than us," says Ben high-fiving Akio.

"I guess you can say that on Earth when you mess with one of us," begins Akio leaving Ben to finish it off; "You mess with all twenty of us."

The diamond head guy smiles before grabbing his hoverboard and imprisoning the alien is a glowing cube, he turns back to the two; "I'll return we I'm able. In the meantime, you may find this useful."

He gives Ben the hoverboard; "And for you. Have this," he places a hand of Akio's watch which quickly takes his DNA and unlocks diamond head for Akio.

"But didn't you say you need this to get off the planet?" asks Ben with a raised eyebrow.

"Selective disinformation," he says before walking off.

"What does that mean?" asks Ben again.

"He lied," states Gwen.

"He was testing us," states Akio walking towards Gwen; "But I don't know about you guys but having to use a littery ton of ice takes a lot out of me."

"You're right we need to get something to eat," says Gwen as they walk back to the RV.

"Don't worry, these a town nearby there's Wac Donalds in town," says Grandpa Max.

"Nice," says Ben messing around with his new hoverboard.

"Why does he get the cool alien stuff?" complains Gwen.

Akio notices Gwen's pout and decides to give her some just as cool, he wraps an arm around her waist; "How about we race him?"

Gwen smiles and nods and the two quickly take off, ice sliding towards the RV easily taking over Ben.

"Not fair! I just got this!" complains Ben trying to catch up.

Within only hours the group find themselves sitting at the table with Gwen and Akio on one side and Ben and Grandpa Max on the other side.

"It's good to see you two working together as a team," says Grandpa Max with a smile.

"All we need now is to make Gwen less-useless," says Ben with a smirk.

"You almost got us all killed back there, dweeb," pouts Gwen.

The group continued to talk and laugh, however, the laughter quickly stops as a two masked men walk into the joint, one shoving a pistol in the cashiers face; "Just give us the money."

Ben and Akio look at each other quickly feeling their hands moving towards their watches instinctively, Akio's shirt is quickly tugged at by Gwen.

Akio turns his head to find a group of men wearing black suits and masks walk into the bank across the road with a fully automatic assault rifle.

Slowly, Ben realised this two giving Akio a stare that's saying; "That one's mine."

Akio quick replies with his own stare saying; "You take these two and I'll go after the bank guys."

Both of their eyes twitch looking at each other, then the two put their fist close together getting ready to play rock, paper scissors.

1...2...3 Akio wins with a smirk.

That's when Akio gets up and walks out the store spotting a green light from the corner of his eyes and hearing shouts and yells, as he walks across the road he pulls up his hood hiding his face from everyone.

Quickly, he walks into the bank gaining the men's attention effortlessly; "Get that boy and put him with the other damn hostages."

As one man places a hand on the boy's shoulder he quickly freezes over shocking everyone watching, the leader gives a displeased grunt; "It's that damned Winter Dragon brat."

The room is slowly filled with a light blue mist of freezing air, the men stare at Akio trying to keep an eye on him, as the men slowly freeze they begin trying to shoot Akio, the place is quickly filled with bursts of light and smoke as well as the light mist.

Suddenly, Akio slowly appears and disappears taking out every robber one by one and slowly letting their screams ring out, some of them begin to break down by the time Akio takes them out.

"Damn it where are you boy?!" Shouts their leader.

Instantly, his gun is pulled from his hands and pined up against the wall my a few ice needles, the mist slightly clear leaving the man to notice Akio's right eye which glows a misty blue.

The leader tries to fist his fists into Akio but he manages to slip through the stream punches to quickly snap out his own compact punches coated in ice dealing double damage sending him into a nearby desk which finally knocks him out.

The mist slowly clears as Akio leaves the bank only to find Gwen has been taken hostage by one of the bank guys who must have got away at the start, it seems like Gwen was coming to get Akio when she was taken hostage.

"Listen man, I just want to get out of here then you can have her back," says the masked man who dragged himself and Gwen towards the black van.

"Sorry but you broke the law so you need to be punished," states Akio slowly moving towards them.

"Who are you to decide that brat. Don't get any closer," he yells now almost close enough to the van to get away.

"Who am I? You ask," says Akio with an unseeable smirk.

"Don't get any close-" he says until Akio dashes forward.

Akio grabs Gwen and pulls her around creating an ice shield around the both of them just as a bullet slams against it.

Akio let's out a breath of frozen mist; "I'm the Winter Dragon."

Suddenly, the man's legs is covered in ice he glances down scared and slowly pulls his head up only to receive a crushing blow to the jaw making him go limp.

Akio notices that Gwen fainted during the exchange and as he looks at the soft blush covering her cheek he could help but stare at her soft features before thinking to himself; 'She's cute like this.' suddenly, Akio realises what he just thought; 'How is she cute?' he thinks to himself not understanding the knot in his stomach and his once calm heartbeat skyrocketing.

"Oh well, I'll learn soon I guess, let's get you back to the RV," says Akio to no one as he picks up Gwen carrying her fireman style only to have her unconsciously snuggles up to Akio's chest.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Iceman of Earth

Chapter Five: Tourist Trap

Akio's eye twitches as he watches Ben messing around by shoving his face right up against the window, Akio sighed before laying back down on the bed letting time slip by until…

Suddenly, the rust bucket stops and send Akio flying out of the bed and into the centre of the RV, he slowly climbs to his feet with his eyes widening in shock as he stops a pool of oil on fire begins to slivery its way up towards the propane trunk which just sits there ready to explode unlike the man trapped inside.

Ben, already in his swamp fly form looks towards Akio, Akio begins; "Alright, I'll freeze the flame, you get the guy and anyone one else out of there!"

Quickly, they burst from the RV, Akio pulls up his hood while running towards the flames while Ben begins to swoop in, grabbing people and moving them far away, Akio begins to freeze the flame only to have it burn straight through.

"Damn it," he murmurs trying to figure something out.

Akio forgets the flame and begins to freeze the oil and with the help of his Blizzard he forces the flame to disappear thankfully without letting the propane tank explode, he gasps for air with his hands on his knees; "Damn, using Blizzard drains me but using Blizzard and something else just might kill me."

As Akio walked back to the rust bucket he notices that some areas of his clothing have been sizzled, burned and utterly destroyed, his hoodie was pretty a sponge with how many holes it had; 'It was getting old anyway,' Akio thinks to himself.

By the time Akio got to the RV and then got changed into a plain black t-shirt, with a long-sleeved light grey hoodie over it and then a black jacket with selves reaching his elbow, deep dark blue jeans and dark blue sneakers, the RV has stopped leaving Akio alone as everyone has already left him behind.

"Huh?" breathes out Akio looking around the tourist attraction town every if you can call it that as the only living things Akio can see is bugs flying around; 'Why are we always in the dearest?'

Akio questions creating an ice umbrella to keep cool from the melting sun above, Akio wonders the streets mindlessly until finding Ben and Gwen walking into a massive barn, as Akio walk into the barn he finds Ben in his four arms form jugging a massive ball of rubber bands.

"Ben, put it down," says Akio calmly letting the ice umbrella disappear in shards.

"Come on buzz kill," says Ben now messing with the ball evermore; "It's just some fun."

"Did you read the signs?" asks Akio; "It's there for a reason."

"You're not the boss of me," says Ben focusing a glare on Akio.

"You're right but sometimes you have to listen to others," states Akio returning the glare.

Suddenly, Ben drops the ball sending it steamrolling towards Gwen and Akio leaving them to lung to the side moving out of the way of the loose slamming into everything leaving it to bounce like a rubber ball destroying everything in the way with Ben barely stopping its rampage before timing out.

"Damn it, Ben. you should have listened!" yells Akio running over.

"Get off my case ice boy!" shouts back Ben walking off with his hands in his pockets.

"That guy!" hisses Akio before turning to Gwen; "I'm quickly gonna clean this up."

Akio transforms into Shocksquatch and begins placing everything back in place, finishing with the gaint rubber band ball.

However, as soon as he places it back and reverts back to normal he is hit with thunderbolt coming from the rubber which passes straight through him sending him flying backwards and slamming into a wall, his Omnitrix begins to glow before losing it.

"What was that?" chokes Akio shaking before standing up checking his watch; "An alien?"

The rest of the day plays out normally, until the next morning. The group wake to find the town destroyed and a light black and yellow alien zipping about, Akio grits his teeth remember the shock he got yesterday.

"That's Megawatt and it seems one of you already met it," says the mayor guy.

Akio burst from the rumble trying to freeze the alien only to gain another power shock which runs through his body until he hits the ground unconscious, Akio while unconscious feel the pain tingling of the electricity running through his body.

Instantly, Akio snaps his eyes open finding a massive solar system used by the Megawatt to trample through the streets, Akio jumps to his feet and joins the group's side, Akio turns to the group with a puzzled look; "We have a plan right?"

"It's going to the hydropower station for more power. We're going trick them into getting stuck in the fishbowl," explains Gwen.

Akio nods and runs side by side the group racing towards the station finding the Megawatt smashing the dam, Ben and Akio run ahead with Ben transforming into Heatblast and Akio conjuring ice in his hands; "You distract the alien, I stop the water."

Akio jumps in front of the rushing water quickly, summoning blizzard to freeze the hole slowly while he pours beams of ice into the wall slowly letting ice cover the wall spotting water in its tracks.

Thankfully, Akio turns around to find Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max has successfully trapped the Megawatts and a smile forms on his face before his heavy eyelids close; "Damn, I used too much energy."

Suddenly, Akio slams into the floor unconscious once more.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Iceman of Earth

Chapter Six: Kevin 11

Akio, Gwen, Ben and Grandpa Max stand outside the comfortable heaven which is an actually a hotel in New York but they were denied entrance into the hotel thanks to Ben using his watch for himself which once more started an argument between Ben and Grandpa Max result in Grandpa Max trying to get his money back from the hotel and Ben walking out, Gwen turns to Akio; "We should follow him before he does something else."

Akio nods; "True, if he does something, we are the only ones equip to stop him."

Swiftly, Akio got up from his seat grabbing a dark grey long coat with white wool circling the collar and slides it over his black t-shirt and dark grey trousers, Gwen and Akio walks into the arcade searching for Ben in the dark arcade.

When Akio and Gwen turn around the corner finding Ben with a black-haired kid who makes one of the machines empty all its coins, Gwen was the first to walk over to Ben saying; "You can't just take those. They're not your's."

"Now they are," says Ben picking up a pile in his hands.

However, Akio stared dagger into the mysterious boy, Ben smiles before looking at the boy: "Thanks, I'm Ben."

"Kevin," replies the boy calling himself Kevin.

"Wanna play some air-hockey?" asks Ben.

"Nah. I got to bail," he says walking away.

"He's total trouble," says Gwen with a displeased look.

"He seems alright to me," responds Ben as two taller boys push through all three of them.

"Now that's trouble," states Akio walking forwards.

Ben follows suit standing by Akio; "Need help?"

"He's gonna need more than you," says one boy pushing Ben backwards; "Now beat it."

Ben quickly runs off as Akio steps forward; "You're taking a person captive and pushed a friend of mine. I can't let you carry on."

Suddenly, one of the boys tries to kick Akio's chest but Akio pushes the boy's leg to the side landing a blow to the boy's right side and bearly grazing his liver which forces him to the floor in an instant. As a second boy comes swing a blue blur rushes by making the boys disappear in only a few seconds leaving Kevin and Akio free, Akio turns around to leave and find Ben with Gwen quickly following him, Akio shoves his hands in his pockets and produces a sigh, thinking to himself; 'This is going bite us right back.'

Gwen and Akio stand behind Ben with Gwen standing right behind Ben while Akio leans against the wall, Ben and Kevin talk before Gwen interjected before walking away as Kevin turns to Akio saying; "What about you? You jumped in to help me."

However, Akio pushes himself off the wall before looking over at Kevin; "I don't trust your type," and with that Akio follows Gwen back to the RV leaving the others to disappear down the street.

As soon as Akio gets back to the RV, he finds that Grandpa Max is these than happy about Ben disappearing with a random kid, Grandpa Max begins to dive around the city looking for Ben, leaving Gwen and Akio to sit at the table, with the day passing Max doesn't stop driving.

However, As the radio talks of a fire in the subway which leads them to the train tracks where Ben stands atop on the carriage, quickly Grandpa Max opens the extendable piece of cloth to catch Ben as he jumps into it catching him effortlessly.

Quickly, Grandpa Max pulls over, letting Ben get off and inside to explain himself to Grandpa Max; "I know where he is."

With that being said, Grandpa Max turns the RV around and towards their destination but they are quickly meet with traffic, as Ben tries and fails to transform into an alien but instead of stink fly it's four arms.

Ben breaks from the RV and begins making his own way to the destination, leaving everyone behind, Akio sighs looking towards Gwen; "I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna take my bike."

Akio pops out of the RV grabbing his motorbike off the back and quickly speeding off towards his destination where Kevin is missing using his powers, Akio finds a scene that troubles him to no end, A Kevin in Fourarms form slamming Ben around.

Knowing that Ben will get beaten senseless if he tries to help that boys trapped, Akio spins his back around letting it slam into Kevin forcing him to leave Ben and turns his attention to him; "Oh look, isn't it you. I guess you really don't like this type of motorbike since you crashed it into me."

"On no," says Akio realising what about to happen.

Suddenly, Kevin lifts the bike over his head effortlessly and throws it at Akio who bearly manages to escape the bike before it smashes into the floor with parts flying off; "This better be worth it Ben!"

As Akio tries to block a massive punch from Kevin's giant red fist by forming an ice shield when a spark of electric shots from the Akio's watch sending Kevin staggering back, Akio looks over to his wrist thinking; 'Weird time for a new alien but I'm not complaining.'

Akio slams down on his watch and he explodes into the familiar green light as he becomes a blue jellyfish-like alien with six long tentacles that function as two pairs of arms and a pair of legs.

Taking a second to look at himself he says; "This isn't gonna help."

However, as Kevin throws another fist to collide with Akio it passes through him leaving him to say; "Nevermind, this is very helpful."

Akio floats in the air with an invisible smirk on his face, begins to fire off electrical blasts sending Kevin backwards where Ben lands a solid blow into Kevin's side, sending him crashing into a pillar making a pile of rubble with Kevin in the middle.

Both Ben and Akio transform back into their normal forms when approaching Kevin the rumble with Kevin trying to get himself out while talking; "Come on, I give, I give! Sorry. Please lighten up."

"I did. By about three hundred pounds," says Ben with a smile.

Kevin looks down as he talks getting Akio's attention; "I guess I went to mad with power. I never had anyone like you to help me out."

"We can still be partners, we can be kicking butts for good instead of ourselves."

"What's in it for me?" asks Kevin as Ben walking towards him.

"Well for starters people with like you," says Ben.

In a single instant, Akio spots the smirk on Kevin's face grow slowly, he forces his legs into action jump to push Ben aside but Ben is quickly picked up and soon after so is Akio, the two struggle to get themselves free as Kevin tries his best to tear the watches off of their wrist.

Akio was about to freeze Kevin before both the watches explode a green light sending everyone backwards, Akio and Ben smash into one wall of the bridge while Kevin smashes into one wall on the other side which knocks his powers out from him with a loud roar he screams "No!" and vanishes into the sewer system as Akio and Ben are quickly grabbed by Gwen and Grandpa Max to save them from the rumble about to crush them into dust.

Akio finds himself lying in one of the beds with Ben underneath him also with the bandages covering both of them. As Grandpa Max gives his speech to Ben, Akio manages to say; "Someone owns me a new motorbike!"

In a few days, Akio was able to move but still had bandages covering the left side of his face, Akio sits at a park bench as Grandpa Max and Gwen grabs ice cream for everyone but Ben remains inside of the RV unable to move just yet.

Gwen walks up to Akio with his ice cream in both hands, she passes Akio's chocolate sundae and oreo ice cream, he starts licking away before a small grunt of pain passes through his lips.

"It was stupid of you," says Gwen sitting next to Akio.

Akio looks at Gwen through his one available eye; "Tsk."

"You do have to admit it, you have abilities that could have stopped that guy with no sweat. Yet you struggled," says Gwen with a smile.

"Do you have a point? Then get to it," says Akio licking at his ice cream.

Gwen licks her strawberry ice cream before taking in a deep breath before turning to Akio; "When I saw you in the bandages, it scared me."

"Makes sense," says Akio focusing on his ice cream; "Since both me and your cousin are wrapped in bandages."

"Not that," says Gwen; "Not like that at all."

"What do you mean?" asks Akio turning to the blushing girl by his side gaining his attention.

"I'd was s-sacred since I l-lo-" says Gwen before her blushing fully takes over her face.

Akio soon get the point which makes him blush; "I see."

The two spend a quiet moment together with only the wind gracefully blowing by them, Gwen quickly turns to Akio trying to explain but Akio was faster and leaned in to kiss Gwen on the lips. It was sweet. Sweet but short as Gwen quickly ran off leaving Akio to the cool breeze and his ice cream which left Akio to think; 'I'm pretty sure it tasted like strawberry.'

End of Chapter Six


End file.
